It began with a Crimson Letter
by xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx
Summary: L is after Kira on the Kira case.Then one day,Light finds a letter that seemed to belong to L. B IS BACK! BAD AT SUMMARIES! YAOI: LxLight, BBxL, but mostly BBxLight. Recently known as "B is Back". - DISCONTINUED until further notice -
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own 'Death Note' Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. ****

* * *

****Chapter 1: THE LETTER**

"Umm, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked as he stared at the wrinkled envelope on his hand.

L turned to face the college student, rather annoyed.

"What is it, Light-kun?" L asked, looking down on what Light had been looking at. Light handed him the envelope and waited. L just rolled his eyes and took the envelope on his hand as Light stared.

"What exactly is this?" L began to ask, mostly to himself than to Light. Light shook him head and spoke,

"I am not really sure, I just found it under the table this morning. Turn it around, you will find a messy 'L' written on the back in red, it was still wet, It looks like blood but that is all. I did not open it, it is none of my business. All I know is that it is supposed to be for you, Ryuuzaki. There is no name from whom it was, I checked all over the envelope."

L just stared at it and carefully opened it, it would probably be from Wammy's House but, if it was form Roger, why didn't he warn them and how did it just appear under his table. A lot of questions ran on L's head.

L ripped the top of the envelope and took out an even more wrinkled paper, red stains were marked on it. L's hand was now covered with this red, gooey, liquid. L stared at it for a moment until he slowly stuck his tongue out and licked it off his hand. Jam. Strawberry Jam. Oh so many memories of Jam. Horrible memories.

L quickly opened the sheet and narrowed his eyes over it, he felt his jaw go slack. Shocked on what was written on the paper in a messy order. It read:

_Dear L,_

_I'm back! Watch out baby, Beyond Birthday's coming to town! Kyahaha!_

_Love, B. B for Beyond Birthday, NOT 'Backup' _

L knew the sender was mad at the word 'Backup' by the pressure it was put into by what it seemed to be a pen. L thought. L felt sick to his stomach as he re-read the whole thing for about ten full minutes before he rapidly stuck it on his blue jean's back pocket and walking away, leaving Light even more confused than before he showed L the envelope.

**

* * *

****A/N: ****Yay! Chapter one is complete! Chapter two, 'THE GIFT' will come out in I don't know, two to three days? Well,that is if I get reviews! And if I'm not lazy. :3 Just to let you guys know my story, 'you're my Lawlipop's chapter will come out at the same time as the next chapter of THIS story. R&R!**

**-L iz After BeyondBirthday**


	2. The Gift

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE…THAT IS ALL… :3**

**

* * *

****Chapter two: THE GIFT**

"Umm…Light…What's wrong with Ryuuzaki? He hasn't been doing anything lately." Matsuda, annoying as always, asked, staring at L with curious eyes. Light shrugged.

"Maybe he has a bad day or something…" Light replied.

L sighed and took out his cell phone out of his pocket, flipping it open, and dialing Watari.

"_Yes, Ryuuzaki?" _

"Watari…Have you seen anyone suspicious lately?" L asked, biting his thumb nail.

"_No,I have not. But, there is a package for you. Would you want me to bring it up? There is no name form the sender. It only had 'To my dearest L' "_

L thought for a second and spoke, "Yes, thank you, Watari." L hung up and sat on the chair. Matsuda walked towards L and stared at him in shock. L tilted his head up to see the young investigator staring down at him, "May I help you, Matsuda?" L asked.

Matsuda blinked, "You seem nervous, Ryuuzaki. Is something bothering you?" Matsuda asked.

L sighed and smiled, "No. Everything is perfectly fine." L spoke, sounding serious. Matsuda sighed in relief and sat back down on the couch.

L waited for Watari to come the room and hand him the package.

Moments ran by and finally, Watari walked inside the room, holding the package on his arms and walking to wards the panda-eyed detective. Light stared at the large package with curiosity.

L gulped, "Thank you Watari."

"Your welcome, Ryuuzaki. Do you need anything else?" Watari replied, hands on his back. L shook his head.

Watari nodded and walked out the door. Light stood up and looked at the box as Matsuda started pocking it.

L gulped and slowly opened the box. L stared in shock

"Ahh!" Matsuda screamed out. Light almost threw up by the horrible smell. L for once showed emotion by staring at it as if it were the devil.

"Oh God!" Light shouted, staring at L.

L kept staring at the inside of the box, inside were what seemed to be human organs, a heart, two lungs, a foot, one arm, two eyeballs, an ear, and many others, the box was stained with the red liquid along with the organs.

L took a deep breath and pulled up his white sleeve, moving it inside the box, touching the organs and digging deeper, his hand now covered in blood. Matsuda fainted, Light stared in disgust.

"Gah…" L groaned as he took his hand out of the bloody box, holding out a paper, Light ran to the bathroom and threw up even more.

L could barely read the note, it read:

_'Hi Lawli-pop!_

_Like your gift? Kyahaha!_

_I worked had to get it, well, not really…_

_I know where you are at…Watch out Lawli! I'm gonna get ya!_

_Love, Beyond Birthday'_

Light came out of the bathroom and looked at L, "Who did this? Why did he do this? L,who is doing this to you?" Light asked.

L stuffed the bloody note into his blue jean's back pocket, along with the other one, and ignoring Light once again, walking out now covered in blood.

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: Yay~! Haha,I think I posted this a day late… :/ Oh well. Oh and I promise you guys this, I will post the next chapter for 'you're my Lawli-pop' tomorrow! Okay…I was busy…School… -.-+**

**Okay! Next chapter, 'Confusion' will come out soon! =] Look out for it! R&R**

**- L Iz After Beyond Birthday**


	3. Intruder

**Wooo!**

**Chapter 3 is up!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE**

* * *

Chapter 3: Confusion;Kidnapped

Its been five full days since the whole mess involving the organs and the letter. L spoke to Watari and left him in complete shock. Watari made sure he adjusted twice as much cameras around the building, making sure L was safe, for now. L hasn't spoke to the rest of the investigation group about the problem. Matsuda was ordered to stay home for a while until he is ready to get back into the investigation. Light still asked L the same question, 'Mind telling me who is responsible?'. L chose to ignore him every time he asked that annoying question. L was scared himself but chose to make himself seem serious.

"Umm…Ryuuzaki?" Light Yagami asked, putting his hand on L's shoulder. L turned to face him, staring at him with his same, usual, serious face.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L replied, holding up his coffee full of a ridiculous amount of sugar cubes he had added a while ago and taking a sip of it.

Light bit his bottom lip and spoke, "I-I… Can I taste you coffee?" . 'Dang! 'Can I taste your coffee?! Are you serious Light!?' Light regretted himself for asking such a ridiculous question to cover the real one.

L tilted his head to the side, curiously, and stared at Light for a moment and turned to face his coffee, "Um.. I suppose. Nobody ever asked to have a drink of my highly sweeted coffee. Here." L responded handing the younger male his cup of coffee. Light gulped and took the cup, bringing it to his mouth and drinking the liquid, after he had his first sip, he spat it out immediately.

"Bleh!" Light choked out, handing L his cup back. L frowned and began to drink his coffee once more, handing Light a jar of Strawberry Jam. Light stared at the Jar and asked, "Jam? L,I never knew you ate.. Jam. Do you have any toast whatsoever?"

L shook his head. Light stared at the detective and reached out for his chin and forced him to stare at him. Eye to eye. Light stared deeply into the dark grey eyes, Light gasped. 'L' was wearing dark grey contacts?

"L, are you wearing… contacts?" Light asked. 'L' smirked and pushed the younger male on the ground, pinning him to the floor with his right hand grabbing his brown hair for when he tried to escape, he'd fail. 'L' lifted his free hand and touched his eye, swiping away the grey contact from his left eye and revealing a bright red color, he moved to the other eye, throwing the grey contacts to the ground and then turning to face the college student underneath him. Light's eyes widened, 'Red eyes? Wait.. I've seen something like those before… Misa! Misa has the shinigami eyes! But.. Her eyes are blue, I've only seen red flashes when she adjusted them. Does this mean L has shinigami eyes?' Light thought, shocked. 'L' leaned forward, whispering at the younger male's ear.

"What's wrong Kira? Scared? Shocked? Oh! You might be wondering… I'm NOT L. Let me introduce myself. I am B, your worst nightmare!" he chuckled. Light started to struggle, he was certainly not L. Light started to hear Ryuk laugh.

"This is very interesting! Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk. Light, if I were you, which I am not, Hyuk Hyuk, I'd prepare myself for the worst." Ryuk laughed, staring down at the red eyed 'L'. Light knew this was bad.

"Kyahaha!" 'L' who claimed to be 'B' laughed. B moved his hand from Light's hair and reached for his chin, pulling it upwards, closer to his own face. "I'll be taking you with me now. Try putting up a show, and I'll kill you." he whispered, pulling out a needle with see through liquid. It was a drug, Light was sure of it. B the injected the needle into the younger male, having him yelp as he pressid the liquid inside of him. Light felt his world becoming black. B grinned as he made sure Light was unconscious, he was. B lifted the young man's body, carrying him on his shoulder and walking out the door.

Two man approached the raven man and the college student.

"Ryuuzaki? What are you doing carrying Light?" One asked, he was fairly tall and had a hairdo much like an afro.

"Oh! Light-kun fell asleep while I was looking at the files so I am going to take him to… my room." B lied, sounding as if he were L and speaking the truth. B kept his head down, looking at the tiled floor as if Light was fairly heavy for him that he couldn't look up. If B looked up at the two men, they would both know this L-look-alike was not the actual L for L had grey eyes and this 'L' had bright red eyes, an intruder kidnapping Light.

"Oh… Isn't Light heavy? If you want.. I could take him." the task member asked. B shook his head.

"No Thank you… Aizawa-san" B replied, looking at the tile, reflecting the two men from above, revealing their names and lifepans. "Same to you, Mogi-san. Thank you. Now if you will excuse me I would like to get by." B replied, smirking. Mogi and Aizawa nodded and let B pass, not knowing that Light was actually being kidnapped by a psychotic serial killer.

Once B made his way out of the building without any problems and walking up to a black embolado. Opening the front driver's seat of it and setting Light on the passanger's seat, putting his seat belt on and turning on the car and driving away, with a smirk on his face.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Lolol :] Haha YAY! I updated! Okay…. You guys understand this right? BB was 'L'. BB had kidnapped L two days ago… The next chapter will tell you guys how… -.-+ **

**Haha what? I wanted to give Beyond Birthday a tight ass car xD I mean 'Embolado' Is an awesome car, like, juts imagine BB driving it with Light unconscious on the passanger's seat!**

**Awesome.. Lol,this is my longest, chapter yet, I guess. ^^ Chapter 4 coming soon!**

**Note: Chapter 4 tells how BB kidnapped L ^^**

**Review!**

**-L iz After Beyond Birthday**


	4. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE!**

**Toxic: **

Yay! I Updated! Hooray!

**BB: **

Hooray…. *not interested*

**Toxic: **

Oh, Lighted up BB! You get to kidnap L!

**BB: **

Whatever.

**L:**

*wallks in* R&R! L demands it!

**BB**:

. . . *gets out a jar of strawberry jam* Yeah, what he said. *opens jar and sticks his hand inside, smirking*

**Toxic: **

Okay… Remember! This chapter is how Beyond Birthday kidnapped L about 2 days ago in the story! :D

* * *

Chapter 4:Kidnapped

L stared out the window of his hotel, looking at the lights at the other side of the window. L sighed.

"Its probably just a prank. B is dead…It's not possible…" L began to say to himself. L suddenly felt someone or something, approaching behind him.

"Who's dead Lawliet?" came the voice from behind L. L knew this voice, this evil, insane, intelligent, dark voice. L began to shake. "What's wrong Lawli? Your shaking? Do I really scare you?" came the voice again. L stayed put, his back against the other male behind him. L closed his eyes shut, hoping he was just imagining him. The male lifted his hand and placed it on L's shoulder, L yelped and turned to look at him.

"B-Backup…" L began to say. He shook even more when he the word 'Backup' escaped his trembling lips.

"You still refer to me as that? That's sad, Lawli." B spoke, frowning. L looked over him, he was wearing, of course, the usual. A plain white long quarter shirt, blue faded baggy jeans, shoe-less. His black raven hair matched up more like L's. B was an excellent clone. Except for those eyes of his. Those Red eyes could never match L's dark grey ones.

"What are you doing here, Backup?" L began to question, again, disgusted by the word Backup.

"Don't call me that!" spat B in a fit of rage, stepping one foot towards the detective. L backed one step back, keeping his personal space. B smirked, "Did you like my gift?" B asked innocently.

L's face paled even more when he remembered putting his hand inside and feeling the warm red liquid on his hands. L shook his head roughly. B frowned, "Is that so? Well, that does not bother me at all. Here I have your real gift, Lawliet." B began to say as he moved his hand towards his back jean's pocket and pulling out a needle, the kind doctors use. The needle was carrying a see-through liquid. It was a drug, L was sure of it.

"Now L, be good boy and don't hake a fuss." B spoke, smirking and approaching L with the needle in his right hand. L shook even more by then. L backed even more, hid back touching the glass window of the hotel. B grinned and suddenly launched his left hand towards L's neck. L gasped. L struggled to break free, but sadly, failed. B was stronger than him. "Now, hold still L. It won't hurt unless you struggle beneath me while I inject this into your system. But hey, I don't care!" B spat as he brought the needle back up and slowly slipped L's left white sleeve up to his shoulders. B moved the needle onto L's pale skin and pressed the sharp point, breaking the flesh. L squirmed. B looked back up at L and gave him a gentle kiss in his bottom lip. "Goodnight Lawli…Don't worry, I'll substitute your spot for a while. Kyahaha." was the last thing L heard after he fell unconscious on B's arms. B smiled and lifted L on his shoulder, carrying him away.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**So? Did ya like it? :3 Haha I didn't write down how he got past though xD probably cause I was lazy… :3**

**Haha WELL AT LEAST I UPDATED!**

**Review!**

_Chapter 5: Awaken_

**Will come out soon! I'm guessing somewhere this week :] or tomorrow… IDK.**

**-L-iz-After-Beyond Birthday - [TOXIC]**


	5. Awakened

**Toxic: Yay! I updated! **

**BB: Yeah! :D**

**Toxic: You seem happy today, BB.**

**BB: Well duh! I have L and Light as my-**

**Toxic: SPOILER! They have to read for themselves, BB.**

**BB: Hmph. *looks at L* O.o**

**L: *staring at BB, licking a lollipop, really, really, slowly***

**Light: What are you doing?**

**L: what does it look like I'm doing? I'm seducing BB.**

**Toxic: . . . Okay… R&R! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN DEATHNO- Holy shit! Yaoi! *gets camera* **

**BB and L: *kissing***

**Light: *twitch* Enjoy……….. *joins in with BB and L***

**Toxic: *nosebleed***

* * *

_Chapter 5: Awakened _

Light slowly opened his eyes, remembering what happened the night before. The room was dark, the only light that could be seen was one little crack from a door on the south wall. Light gasped, he saw a figure next to him, lying down. "….L?" Light whispered, raising his hand to touch the figure but then noticed he was being restrained to some handcuffs, two on his ankles and to on his wrists. All connected to a bed post. Light saw the figure move.

"Ugh…" he groaned, "L-Light-kun?" he spoke, approaching the brunette but stopping, he was also handcuffed to another bed post. Light's eyes widened, this was actually L.

"L! Y-you're here too?" Light asked. L sighed heavily.

"No, Light. I'm not….Of course I am!" L spoke harshly." I'm sorry I brought you into this mess, Light-kun. Please… forgive me." L said. Light opened his mouth to reply but then he heard the door swing open. Light began to fill the large room. From behind it, emerged a figure. It was very similar to L's own.

"Good afternoon!" the figure said, jumping in the room. Light stared at him, anger in his eyes. This was the insane maniac who had kidnapped him and L. Light noticed something different form him this time since the last time he saw him, and it was that he was actually wearing a black long sleeved shirt, the same style as the other white one. The male walked up to Light and crouched down in front of him, showing his full face, he did resemble L, a lot, as if he and l were actually twins, every single feature from both of them was exactly the same, not even one little mistake, except for the eyes tough. Light blinked and he began to shake. "Kyahaha! You fear me already? Perfect." he mocked. He leaned forward, now half of an inch away from his face. Light kept his eyes locked on his red ones.

"Leave him alone, Backup" L commanded. Both L and B turned to face the detective whom was still lying on the floor. Light's eyes widened even more.

" 'Backup'?" Light repeated. L nodded. L rolled on his back and sat up, and faced his copy, anger filled both of their eyes.

"DON'.!" B spat, staring sharply at the detective. L sighed and then turned to face the brunette.

"Yes Light. 'Backup'" L said, disgusted by that last word once again. Light tilted his head to the side, touching B's head with his own while doing so. B turned to face the college student. Light turned to face him once more, gulping.

"Kekeke, You're Kira aren't you? Coward." B said, raising his right hand and stroking Light's cheek. Light's eyes widened. B smirked, Light shook even more. B leaned closer to Light's face and then captured his lips. Light began to struggle, he was kissing him! L stared in shock at the two males.

"Mmmn" Light moaned, stopping the struggle and letting the murderer's tongue enter his mouth. B smirked as he felt the brunette's tongue inside his own mouth. B pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva between them. Light blushed, but, why was he blushing?

"You disgust me" L said, his eyes hiding behind his black bangs. B smiled.

"Why Thank you L…. Oh! I'll be right back! Kyahahaha!" B laughed a she ran out the room, closing the door and locking it. Once B had disappeared Light giggled.

"He's cute. Good kisser too." Light commented, licking his lips.

"Are you insane?!" L shouted, shocked by Light's statement. Light nodded.

"He tasted like strawberries. Mmm I want more." Light said, biting his bottom lip.

'He lost it.' L thought, flopping back on the floor, thinking of a way to escape from this place, but he couldn't think of anything at the moment. This was Beyond Birthday who kidnapped him. Beyond Birthday!

L closed his eyes, trying t relax, 'Probably Watari is out looking for us..' L thought again, as Light continued to blush in the dark.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Toxic: What will BB do? And where did that wet kiss come from?!**

**BB: Kyahaha! Im a good kisser, huh, Lighty boy?**

**Light: Yes… *blushing***

**L: ( ~jealous~) **

**Toxic: Haha, no worries L, you'll get your kiss soon! ^^ Next chapter.. Maybe… ;**D _Chapter 6: Reasoning_**will come out soon! Maybe this week but I'm still thinking of plots. ;D Review! **


	6. Jealousy

**Toxic: Yay! Wow…It has been so LONG! No worries Peoples! I updated! I was busy lately.. :/ I was re-writing this chapter everyday on paper at my school, thinking of ideas… I had like 8 sheets! So…This is what I got… Oh by the way..I decided to change the name of this chapter... from "Reasoning" to "Don't be jealous, L" Haha cause I failed at making B ask questions an dstuff xD**

**BB: On with the damn story! *grabs a jar of jam* ^^**

**L:*shivers* **

**Light: Yes, carry on. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 6: Don't be jealous, L.

It has been nearly thirty full minutes since B had left the room. Wait, was it a room? Who knew?

Light was still commenting on how good B kissed and how sexy he was. That pissed L off. L tried many ways to have Light shut up but it seemed none of them worked. Wonderful…

"Hey L…" Light said. Finally, he was actually paying attention to L now. That's a good sign.

"Yes Light-kun?" L replied, sitting back up and looking over to his left where Light is at in the darkness.

"Are you jealous?" Light said, giggling sweetly. L gasped and blushed a little.

"N-No! W-why would I be?" L shouted with all force. Light laughed. L sensed Light crawling towards him. L looked for him in the darkness but sadly, couldn't see enough to find the brunette.

"You sure? Cause you are amazingly cute as well." Light whispered softly in a such loving tone that made L blush heavier, thank goodness it was dark enough so Light wouldn't see the sudden change on the detective's pale cheeks. L felt a slight tug on his thigh. Light giggled, his giggle closer to L's face.

"Light-kun?" L said, his voice shaking. L suddenly felt lips on his neck, having L moan in pleasure. Light was remarkably close to L now. "L-light.." L moaned out, raising his right hand up, touching Light's neck. "D-don't…" L said, trying to push Light away. Light rejected and instead began to move his hand under L's white shirt, touching his pale chest. "Light! Stop." L commanded, his voice harder and sharp.

Light shook his head roughly and licked L's neck, sucking on the flesh, leaving at large love mark on the porcelain skin.

Light jumped as he heard the door behind him swing open, behind it emerged B, smirking.

"Hello!…W-what are you doing?" B asked, knowing way too well what they were doing. B's smirk then began to fade away, revealing a serious deadly stare. L stared shockingly at B, eyes wide and his hand clinging tighter onto Light's brown hair. B walked in the room, observing the two men who hadn't moved since he came inside. B crouched down next to L, glaring at Light. "So this is what you two do huh? Touching my Lawli? L is mine!" B shouted sharply. Light stared at B confused. L gasped at the nickname B had given him. B closed his eyes shut, as if he were holding back tears. "W-whatever… Y-you m-may continue." B said, his voice shaking as he stood up and walked out the room, slamming the medal door shut, locking it on the way.

L sighed in relief but felt bad at the same time. Light got off of L and laid on his own corner.

...................BB.....................

B ran down the stoned hallway to his room, opening it with all force and slamming it violently shut and walked up to a mirror, sobbing, he glared at his reflection in anger. He imagined L was actually the mirror in front of him. B frowned and lifted his fist up high and forcefully swung it and punched the mirror, having it break into hundreds of pieces. B smirked and looked at his bloodied right hand, opening it and letting the blood slide from his knuckles and some fall on the stone floor. B's tongue slowly emerged from behind his white teeth, bringing his hand in front of his lips and he began to lick off his own blood, having the metallic taste on his mouth. B the began to think of way to have Light suffer and have L be by his side forever. B smirked at the ideas that had now rushed through his head.

**

* * *

**

Toxic: Well this is kind of suck-ish.. :/ But look at the bright side! There was LxLight yaoi! ;D

**Light: But BB just HAD to interfere in the good part!**

**BB: L is my Man!**

**L: *eating cake in a corner* mmm ~ **

**Toxic: Okay….. Next chappie.. What name should I give it? Maybe… "Tea time"? Okay! Chapter 7: Tea Time will come out soon! And I promise I will try not to take long this time haha ^^**

**BB,Light,L: Review!**

**Toxic: You heared em! *huggles L,BB, and Light***


	7. Let's Eat

**Toxic: Welcome to umm…yeah…I don't want to sound like a host in my story soo…yeah..I UPDATED! Haha. I read the reviews you guys wrote ^^ Only 2?! (le gasp) Oh… BB, you get a hug.**

**BB: Wha? From who?**

**Toxic: *looks at reviews* umm….from Kitori-xxx :D She said she wanted to give you a hug so badly…so, I'm letting her. :D**

**BB: Why?**

**Toxic: Cause she cares about you BB! Now, give her a damn hug!**

**BB: *sigh* Okay… *looks at Kitori-xxx* Here goes nothing. *huggles Kitori-xxx* . . .**

**L: . . . . . . B, you can let her go now….**

**BB: *still huggling* Your warm…**

**Toxic: BB!**

**BB: Okay! Jeez…*lets go, waves goodbye***

**Light: R&R! *pushes Kitori-xxx out of the room***

**L: Yeah… *is being hugged by BB***

**Toxic: Awwww! Oh! This chappie is based on 'Alice in Wonderland' I dunno…I was thinking about it for a bout a week or so… xO haha yeah…I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! NOR ALICE IN WONDERLAND! NOR THE SONG 'ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE'. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lets Eat!

The next day was quiet. Neither L or Light had spoken. Probably they were afraid B would come back and actually kill them this time. L was staving. Literally, he hadn't eaten in three days! Light was not at the mean time…or is he? **(A/N: lol, this opening sucked…Okay…continue on. ^^)**

Another hour has ran by and finally the silence was broken with a loud bang on the door, swinging it open, a large cart was pushed inside, sweets filled the cart, now to think of it, the cart did look like a large endless table. L's mouth started watering at the magnificent scent that reached his nose. Finally, the table reached it's end, B entered the room in a quite peculiar attire, he was wearing a long red coat, black jeans that had chains and what seemed to be knives and syringes hanging from chains that were connected to a pointed red belt, a black shirt underneath the red coat, red letters on it that read: "I'm your worst nightmare" and had a drawing underneath it that was a red eyed man, a white long sleeved shirt with blood splattered on it, blue jeans, fairly pale, and black messy hair, he was smirking. It was probably a drawing B had drew and pasted on it that represents him in many ways. B had a hat on his head, a gentleman's kind of hat, it was also red, but had quite a lot of decorations on it, for example: another syringe, two small pocket knives sticking out from the sides, five large needles, a small voodoo doll handing from the back and what seemed to be a wara ningyo sitting at the brim of the hat. B had a friendly smile plated on his pale face, one he had never shown before, having him scare the two men in front of him even more. Once Beyond had entered the room, he turned to the right and flicked on the switch, light filled the once dark room, stinging the two males on the floor's eyes. Once that was done, Beyond crouched down and lifted at the white cloth and took out his iPod Touch, touching the screen until he found what he wanted and touched it, music began to play around them, it seemed to be the song 'Alice Human Sacrifice' by Vocaloid, now, when did B know Japanese?

B couched and walked next to the brunette.

"Hello, Kira." He greeted, grinning ear to ear. Light opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by B's finger on his lips. "If you were going to nag about you not being Kira, you're an idiot. I know you are Kira, I can't see your lifespan on top of your head, and I see your shinigami." Beyond said in a kind friendly tone. Light's eyes widened and he moved his head to his left and stared directly at Ryuk who was laughing hysterically.

"Hello Beyond." Ryuk said, laughing harder. L stared confused, of course he knew about shinigami, but, he couldn't believe Beyond actually said that he could see one. Beyond stood up and walked up to the shinigami.

"How's my father?" Beyond asked. His hands deep inside his black jean's pockets. Ryuk stopped laughing and stared at Light and the looked at Beyond.

"Oh, your father? He's okay. He watches you sometimes…" Ryuk answered. Beyond smirked.

"Oh really? Tell him I said Hi. Now, do me favor, Ryuk? Could you leave from here today?" Beyond said, waiting for the shinigami's reply. Ryuk nodded. Light gasped.

"Ryuk!" Light shouted out in anger. Ryuk looked back at him and shrugged.

"I can't disobey him. He's by boss. See ya." Ryuk spoke as he opened his black wings and flew, disappearing on one of the walls, leaving the brunette shocked at the reply he gave him.

"Uhhh?" L said in a confused tone, tilting his head to the side as he stared at Beyond and at Light back and forth. "So…Light Yagami is Kira?" L asked, mostly to himself, "I knew it!" L shouted out. Light shook his head rapidly and stared back up at the killer.

"Beyond? What did Ryuk mean about 'you're his boss'? And what do you mean by, 'how is my father'?" Light asked, eyes wide. Beyond sighed deeply.

"Ryuk is a shinigami, right? Right. I have shinigami eyes, I was born with them. I found out during the years that a shinigami was my father and gave me his eyes, my father is the shinigami king. The shinigami king maintains the shinigami realm. And as his son, I am the other shinigami's boss. Kyahaha! Shocking, eh?" Beyond explained, chuckling. He looked at the confused detective and sighed. "Now, lets eat!" Beyond said, as he stood up once more and walked towards the bed posts and un-cuffed the two males. "And don't think you can escape, the door is locked, I have the key, which mean it is impossible for you two to escape." Beyond whispered. With those words, both L and Light dropped the plan they individually planned themselves on escaping. "Okay!" Beyond said. He walked towards the table and sat down, his back on the door, just in case. L stared at Light and nodded and slowly approached the table. No chairs. L looked around the room and found two at the other side. L turned to face the murdered who nodded slowly. L sighed and slowly walked towards the two chairs with Light following behind him. He approached a very fancy-like chair and yanked it with him as he walked back towards the large dream-ish table, as Light did the same. L sat across from Beyond which was actually, very far. Light sat next to L only two seats away, he didn't really want to be close to the detective who knew he was Kira so he stayed where he was. Beyond waited for one of them to lift their hand and reach for the food, but he only saw them staring at them with their mouths watering, afraid to actually eat them. Beyond frowned.

"Aren't you going to eat? It's not poisoned." Beyond stated, looking at them sweetly. By then, L decided to reach for a cake just two places across for him, grabbing the fork and stabbing until he was satisfied with the amount he had got. Light just stared at the potato chip bag that was next to Beyond. Light was so entertained by looking at the potato chips that he hadn't realized Beyond was actually offering them to him. Light snapped out from looking at them when Beyond threw them at his face the next second. Light blinked a few times at the sudden action he had put up, he wanted to say thanks but also wanted to curse at him for throwing the bag at his face, so he stayed silent and opened the bag, digging inside and proceeding to say his most favorite line mentally, 'I'll take a potato chip….and EAT IT!' he thought as he took the most dramatic bite of the chip and let out salt sparks fly off, landing on L's cake and other kinds of sweets. Beyond just stared, gaping at him, 'Is he serious? That was the most dramatic crunch I had ever heard and seen…apart from Lawliet..' Beyond thought, sighing deeply and picking up a jar of Strawberry Jam, opening up the lid and sticking two fingers inside before he proceeded to take off his black leathered finger-less gloves and shoving his whole hand inside and licking the sweet jam off his fingers with his tongue, tasting the sweet substance slowly.

"How's the food, Lawliet?" Beyond spoke, smirking at the detective who reacted to his name, eyes wide. "Don't you like it? I was up all night baking these for you." Beyond spoke, giving him the most friendly smile he could do, only sending shivers down L's back. Light was too busy thinking of the potato chip line and eating the chips dramatically he wasn't paying attention to what they were saying which meant he didn't hear L's real name. Beyond knew this, he just wanted to see the detective's reaction, only to smirk at it and laugh about it later on. L sighed, thinking to himself that it didn't matter anymore, Light was going to die with him in this hell hole by Beyond anyways.

"Yes, Beyond. They are very delicious, I appreciate what you had done for me. Thank you." L spoke, picking up a red lollipop for a cup, unwrapping it and sticking it inside his mouth, tasting the strawberry taste with his tongue. Beyond smiled and put down his jar of Jam and walked towards L, grinning. L was lost in the world of strawberry goodness he hadn't realized Beyond was behind him and kissing his neck sweetly. L then shivered, weather he liked it or he didn't. Beyond took that as a 'he liked it' and began to slowly suck on the porcelain skin, leaving a love mark on his neck. L jumped, turning around to face two red eyes that were looking at him. L gasped and he felt a slight blush appear on his emotion-less face. Beyond chuckled slightly.

"So you do have emotions, Ha!" Beyond laughed, leaning closer to the detective's pale face, capturing his lips once more. This time, L moved away, breaking the kiss. Beyond frowned and grabbed his jaw, forcing a kiss. L struggled and pushed Beyond away, glaring at him deeply. Beyond saw this and instead grabbed L's wrists, maintaining him still and kissed him again, forcing his pink tongue inside L's mouth, wrapping it around L's own tongue. L moaned and eyed Light for help, but Light was still busy eating his potato chips he wasn't in the real worst where Beyond was actually kissing the panda-like detective. Beyond released from the wet kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between them. Beyond smirked.

"Now wasn't that a lovely kiss, Lawli-pop?" Beyond asked, stroking Lawliet's cheek with the back of his right pale bony hand.

"I'll take a potato chip….and EAT IT!" Light finally shouted out as he bit the chip…dramatically, once again, having the other two male look-a-likes jump at the sudden shout that came from the brunette's mouth.

**

* * *

**

Toxic: *claps hands* Beautiful! *sobbing slightly*

**BB: *bows* Thank you, thank you.**

**L: *rolls eyes* What's with BB's man-whore personality?**

**Light: Yeah! And what's with me and my potato chip eating sequence?! **

**Toxic: It's what every one wants, and so do I. ^^**

**BB: *huggles L* soo warm…**

**Light: -.-+**

**Toxic: Haha, this chapter really is long…well…long for me xD Haha yeah…I will update the next chappie in a while…I'm not going to name the chapters until I get writing them…typing them…yeah.. REVIEW! If I get more Reviews I'll make the chappies longer!~**

**BB, L, Light: Yeah. What she said!**


	8. Bloody Kisses

**Toxic: ...I…WAS…A...LAZY...ASS…ONCE...AGAIN... O.O**

**BB: *yawns, crawls under the bed, sleeps* ZzZz**

**L: O.e**

**Light: Good for you. I bet you are very sorry for posting this…late. *serious look***

**Toxic: I'm kinda out of ideas you know…All of my other ideas involve…You know….**

**L: Oh! Can I go get the Yaoi Paddle? :D**

**Light: and what? Use it on BB?**

**L: *nodds***

**Toxic: Let BB sleep people! *hides the Yaoi Paddle* Okay…so yeah. This chapter has Violence and a little bit of Yaoi. :3**

**BB: *snores* zZzzZ…Mewh mewh mewh..Nyah~!**

**Toxic: Awwww! (: He sounds like a cat! I don't like cats though. O.e. So frickin' Cute! *grabs Light Plushie, bites the top his head, drools all over it* …nom. :3**

**Light: O.e….Yeahh…. don't bite it there-!**

**L: *holds up 'CENSORED' sign* :3 R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Bloody Kisses

L was sitting on a corner of the dark room, with Light shivering next to him. The room was quite cold, literally. Who knew what time it was right now? L guessed that it was around 11:00PM. Light coughed slightly, he could almost feel his color wearing off, having his skin turn into a soft pale and his lips slightly blue. It was really freezing. L breathed slowly, thinking of a way to escape this room and back to the Headquarters. He wondered once in a while if they were even looking for them or they were still continuing the Kira Case while Watari searched everywhere. L knew Light was Kira, no denying it now. L heard Light mumble something beneath his breath but couldn't catch what he said. Instead, he just let his back rest on the cold stone wall, having L hiss slightly at how cold his back was now.

Light looked up from the dark floor, turning to see at least any sort of light around this dark room. He found none. He whimpered softly and moved his legs a little, having the chain rattle slightly.

"L…" Light said, his voice shivering, "D-do yo-you th-think w-we will ev-ever get o-out of h-here?" Light asked, his teeth rattling at each word he said, he was frickin cold. L sighed and brought his legs up to his chest, breathing into the jean's fabric before replying.

"I'm not exacly sure, Light. I'm quite uncomfortable right now…I'm alone with two serial killers inside this…place. Warehouse, House, Base, whatever." L replied in his usual mono-tone. Light gaped at the shadows, his blood boiling in fury, if only that helped him warm up.

"Th-this I-isn't ab-about m-me! It's about t-that…Th-thing!" Light exclaimed. L opened his mouth to say something but was soon cut off my the door slamming open, revealing a smirking Beyond at the door frame, holding a sharp object with his right hand as he held two Syringes with the other. L jumped slightly, his eyes wider than ever. Beyond tilted his head to the side as he approached a shivering Light on the floor.

"Damn…Your pale!" Beyond mocked, laughing slightly before crouching in front of him, his smirk growing wider at the sight of Light, "What if I dyed your hair a different color, Kira?" B asked, a mocking tone in his voice. Light shook his head slowly, staring at Beyond's lips. Beyond sticked his tongue out slowly and licking his own lips passionately as if he were seducing Light some how. Light saw this leaned forward, attempting to capture Beyond's lips.

B saw this coming but instead of pushing Light away, he let him kiss him. Giving him Light permission to enter his mouth by parting his lips and waiting for Light's tongue to enter and explore inside his mouth passionately. Beyond moaned quietly between his and Light mouth. Light was the first to break away, licking away Beyond's saliva that trailed it's way towards his chin. B smiled slightly and stood up, facing L. L looked away from B's stare, ignoring everything around him and just staring at the door way, it it weren't for these chains that held him, he would take the chance to escape but B was too smart for that, L would probably be caught and killed by him. Who knew? L never knew what was happening in B's head. L felt weak, Beyond was the only person who made him feel defeated and weak. L couldn't understand It either, Beyond could surpass him any moment at this position he was in right now. L scratched that out of the way, he couldn't think about that…yet. There is still hope. L stared down the at the stone floor beneath him, following a small spider that walked by him. L sighed quietly, thinking of how lucky that small spider was just by looking at it. He wasn't kept hostage whatsoever like he was. L was then snapped away from his thought by B's hand cupping his cheek softly, almost lovingly. L stared darkly at those red eyes of his that stared back down at him. L moved his head away, escaping B's touch.

"Awww, what's the matter Lawli?" B asked in a curious tone along with an innocent grin that danced on his lips. L exhaled slightly, closing his eyes as he did, he wanted to relax for a little bit before speaking.

"B…Why exactly are we here?" L asked, managing to speak in his usual mono-tone. B's smirk widened at that question L had given him.

"Why, to get my revenge Lawliet!" Beyond said in a what it seemed like to be a sing-song voice. L stared back up at him, giving him a cold glare before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Is this all about that case in Los Angeles two years ago? With the Wara Ningy-"

"That's part of it, L. There is another reason why though. Well, let's just put it like this: There is a lot of reasons on why I have you captive here." Beyond cut L off, raising the object he held in his right hand and bringing it up to L's cheek, the blade barely touching L's pale, skin. L saw this as a threat but that surely did not stop him from speaking.

"Then why is Light involved in this, Beyond?"

Beyond chuckled at that question and moved the knife away from where he had in an instead shubbed it inside his blue baggy jean's left pocket.

"Why, interesting question Lawliet. Light Yagami, Kira. Is here for three reasons. One, he gave me a heart attack while I was kept in prison, I survived, as you can see. Two, he took my place as the world's greatest criminal! That is surely unacceptable. Three, he's a coward. The biggest coward in the history of coward-ness." Beyond said.

L sighed, " 'coward-ness' Beyond? Is that even a word? Last time I checked, there is no su-"

"I made it up! Damn!" Beyond shouted in fury, of course he made it up, that was how he was, child-ish.

L just stared at him lazily before he let his head hang, staring down on the cold cement floor, playing with his toes as he did. Light just stared at them, confusion in his eyes.

"W-wait…I gave you a heart attack?" Light asked. Beyond turned around to face him and glared at him angrily.

"Of course you did! January 21st! Remember?" Beyond shouted out furiously, clutching his fists, having his nails dig in his palms, barely oozing out blood. Light looked at L for a moment.

"B-but…I-I…" Light thought for a second until it finally hit him. "T-that's right…That was the day before L introduced himself to me in the ceremony…Y-you were one of the criminals I took my anger out on…Your last name…I can't quite recall it…" Light began to say in a shocked tone. Beyond stood up rapidly, taking out his knife from inside his pocket and walking towards the brunette, anger filled his eyes once more. Light looked up to see Beyond's red eyes. Light was soon stabbed in the arm by the knife, having the red liquid pour out of his arm. Light screamed In pain. Beyond smirked at the scream Light made. It was like music for Beyond. L simply sat there, shaking terrifyingly. B was insane. Completely insane! L tried to look away but couldn't help but look at the brunette once he screamed. His scream grew louder every time Beyond cut through his perfect…once perfect flesh. Beyond took the knife out of Light's already damaged arm and began to unbutton Light's white shirt, exposing his chest. B smirked at the sight once he slowly moved the knife to Light's abdomen, cutting an angle, carving something onto Light's right side of the abdomen. Light screamed painfully. This was too much, he couldn't take it anymore. Beyond finished his master-piece once he turned one last time. He sat straighter, looking at the wound better. He chuckled. He had carved his initials onto Light. BB.

L watched with eyes-wide. He would have helped Light but then found out that would be impossible since this was Beyond who was attacking. L felt his stomach tighten. He felt sick, this was too much for him aswell. He felt as if he were to faint at any moment now. It only got worse once he was Beyond lift up his hand covered with Light's blood and lifting it up to his mouth, his tongue emerging from behind his teeth and licked his hand, tasting the metallic liquid. Beyond's mouth was now covered with Light's blood, Light stared at him, shaking slightly. B looked down at him, leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, kissing him deeply, almost lovingly. Light just froze. How could Beyond just kiss him after the blood shed? This didn't make any sense. Light parted his lips, giving Beyond permission to enter his mouth. After almost a minute, Beyond broke away, leaving a long trail of saliva between them, Beyond smirking slightly before he whispered, almosy purred into Light's ear.

"Don't worry Kira. You won't die…yet"

**

* * *

**

Toxic: SO…what-cha think? O.O

**BB: *wakes up, forgets he was under the bed and bumps his head on the hard wood* Owww~!**

**L: *looks under the bed, smiles* Hai BB-kun! *snatched BB out of the bed and has him sit on the bed with him*~^^**

**Light: Ehh…It was okay. **

**Toxic: 'it was okay'? I worked for about an hour on this chapter! And all I get is 'eehh, it's okay'?**

**Light: I was playing. I liked it. ^^ *glomps BB, pinning him down on the bed* Your mine now.**

**L: He's half asleep ya' know…**

**Light: Exacly. He's mine now. **

**L: I cann take him too!**

**Light: Perfect! Threesome Unite!**

**BB: Wha~?**

**Toxic: *blush* O/O *hold up 'CENSORED' sign* Tell me what you guys think! If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll make longer chapters like these! And, I'll probably put a bonus chapter on what the Task Force members and Watari are doing! ^^ *looks at L,Light, and BB* O/O *leaves room, still holding up 'CENSORED' sign* Review! **


	9. Warmth

Chapter 9: Warmth

11:06 AM

"Don't worry Kira. You won't die... yet."

Those words. Those exact words kept on replaying over and over inside Light Yagami's head. He was going to die? When? Why? How?

Light sighed, bringing his legs up to his chest and hugging them tightly. He traveled his hands down to his ankles where the shackled restrained him. The cuffs had already damaged enough tissue and was leaking out blood little by little every moment.

"I-I'm... Cold..." Light whispered, sniffling slightly.

"S-S-So am I, L-Light-kun." a voice shivered.

Oh, that's right. L was also in the same situation Light was. How could he forget?

"D-Do y-you th-think... we'll b-be a-able to g-get out of th-this mess, R-Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, his teeth clattering.

The detective sighed, "D-Don't c-call me R-Ryuuzaki now... But... F-for once... I a-am not so s-sure..."

L let his legs fall back down, his shackles clattering against the cement floor.

The sound in the room died, the only thing heard were the breaths of the two cold, sorrow, hollow, helpless, and imprisoned males.

**- Time Skip. -**

1:26 PM

**_Clack. Clack. Clack_**.

"Hunh?" Light slowly opened his auburn eyes upon hearing a small wooden squeaks coming from behind the metal door.

Not sooner or later, the door was slowly and quietly pushed open, a dark figure slowly creeping in.

It took less than a moment for Light to recognize whom the figure was.

It was the man whom he deeply despised. Who had ruined his life. Who had hurt him mentally and physically. Whom brought pain and agony to him in less than half of a day. This man with ice-cold blood that ran all over his body and hatred growing from deep inside his heart. The man with no heart and no emotions. As if he were made out of pure stone, or he was just an insane robot.

This man... Beyond Birthday was standing on the door way, looking at the cement floor.

Light closed his eyes slightly but half opened them to see what the man was going to do. That's when Light noticed something he had never thought he would find upon his kidnapper.

His beautiful red eyes held sadness in them. Sadness, sympathy, and- what was that? GULIT?

Light quickly closed his eyes shut once he saw the murder walk back inside. But he did not leave. Of course not.

Light began to hear ruffling coming from the other room.

A low sigh was heard. soft footsteps began approaching him and Light shivered.

'Please... Don't hurt me...' Light begged in his head. Light shivered once again but was soon calmed down by something warm wrapping around his body. At that exact moment, Light's eyes shot open. Meeting blood-red ones.

Red met brown.

That was when Light took notice that he was wrapped in a fuzzy and warm red blanket.

Light blinked, also taking notice on the position they were both in.

Beyond was on top of him, his hands where on either side of his head while his legs lay on either side of his waist. One may have thought that they were going to fuck at any moment now. But in reality, Beyond was just arranging the blanket to cover up the Light, making sure it blocked out the cold.

Both Light and Beyond's cheeks turned bright pink.

"I-I... I apologize for disturbing your sleep..." B whispered, much like a butler would.

Wait- this Beyond just apologize? Was Light dreaming or something? What crack was Beyond smoking?

Light just stared at the murderer with confused caramel eyes. B stared back at him and smiled, but not a creepy, insane, evil, or perverted smiles he always used. No, this was a real smile. It was a comforting and a warm smile. Light blinked in surprise, he had never imagined that type of smile to flash on the murderer's features.

"I don't want you do die with hypethormia." B said, standing up and walking towards the door he came in from. He returned with another red fuzzy blanket and walked towards a sleeping L. B proceeded to do the same he did with Light, being careful not to wake up the detective. It seemed L was a heavy sleeper.

Beyond stood up once he was finished and smiled warmly at the sleeping raven.

He turned towards the door and stopped, turning to Light.

"Would you like an Italian, French, or German meal?" B asked politely.

Light stared at him for a while before replying. "I-Italian."

B smiled warmly once again, "Italian it is then. It will be done in about an hour. In the meantime, please rest." he said before turning and walking out, slowly closing the door behind him.

Light stared at the closed door and smiled, nuzzling close to the blanket the red-eyed murderer had given him. He inhaled the blankets smell.

It smelled like Beyond. Strawberry Jam and expensive axe cologne.

He slowly closed his eyes and fell into a warm, comforting, and wonderful sleep.

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it! Thank you so much for reading! I am terribaly sorry for not updating sooner! I was pretty busy doing something called, "School work." **

**So I thank my reviewers for telling me to continue and update soon; I couldn't just ignore them! **

**I gotta say, I did feel awful reading all your reviews and me there, not updating! Sorry!**

**So There I was, sitting on a chair with my notebook infront of me and a pen resting on the palm of my hands and letting my imagination take over.**

**I thank one of my friends who said, "Get off your lazy ass and write!"**

**You know who you are. (: **

**Oh, and the "butler" B actions just popped up when I was thinking of Sebastian at the wrong time. *smiles***

**Thank you for not looking down on me! I love all my readers! I wish I can hug you all, but sadly, I can't, the computer screen is in the way. *sigh***

**Please review, starting today, xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx will now on update sooner than before! Really, My goal is to update AT LEAST 2 times a week. Please support me on the way!**

**Leave me a Review, whether it's you ranting or telling me if you liked this chapter or not. **

**Oh! And I have a question to ask guys.**

**What DON'T you like about this story?**

**Please answer honestly and I will please you by changing what displeased you. Thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Rage!

Chapter 10: Rage.

Light Yagami was never the type of person to judge someone. But, he knew, in fact, that Beyond Birthday was a Bipolar, paranoid, sadistic, masochistic, very violent, cannibalistic, dominant, angry, insane, creepy, evil, cold-blooded, and suicidal person.

But, he had to admit, Beyond could be a very darn good person, well... Not really. Take this scene, for example: ( :B)

Light had just woken up when he heard the metal door open ever so slighty.

Beyond emerged from behind it, holding two plates in both of his hand while he kicked the door closed and turned on the light with his tongue. ( Oooh. )

"Hiya!" Beyond said, smiling warmly.

Light tilted his head to the side curiously, taking in the aroma around him. It smelled like Sausage and Bean Ragout, And it smelled delicious!

Light couldn't help but smile. This was sweet.

"...I never knew you could cook, Beyond?" A voice interrupted.

Both Light and Beyond blinked, turning to face a concerned L in the corner, rolling his dark eyes.

"Oh," Beyond started, frowning, "Well, I do and did many things you are not aware of, my dear Lawliet. Such as, I had worked at a McDonalds in London, that was my only way on making pounds so I could go to America. I have worked at a Hot Topic in California, The Great Mall, to be exact, Worked as a waiter in a fancy restaurant it San Fransisco. I have a soft spot for dogs, I owned a long haired chihuahua named Scruffles, I hate and am allergic to Cats, I dated a girl for five weeks, I almost got raped, and many other things. And adding to the fact that those were just in the matter of 2-3 years, Lawliet." He explained.

Light snickered, he had to admit, that was pretty darn hilarious.

L frowned, not because Beyond had just smart-talked him, but because he could tel that Light and Beyond were getting along quite well than he thought they would.

"Anyways..." Beyond said, breaking the silence. He knelt down in front of Light, placing the plate carefully in his hands.

"Thank you, Beyond." Light managed to say, letting a smile cross his lips, in which Beyond gladly returned.

Beyond stood up and walked towards L, carelessly giving (Almost throwing) the plate towards L.

"Enjoy." He seethed before he stomped out of the door and slamming it shut.

Light blinked, his mood changed rather quickly, as expected. Without further hesitation,Light dug into his dinner, pleasuring his taste buds with the outstanding taste. Beyond was one amazing cook!

Light didn't have time to get another bite when he heard a loud crash.

He looked to his side, seeing L's plate broken and the Sausage and Bear Ragout splattered on the nearest wall. He looked up, to stare at a furious L glaring at him in pure rage.

"R-Ryuuzaki?" Light managed to choke out.

"Don't call me such thing!" L exclaimed, "you are falling into his trap, Light! You just THINK he's doing something good, but it's just an act! AND ACT! Get that into your thick skull! He's trying to kill us, can't you see? He's just waiting to earn your damn trust so he can laugh at you and THEN kill you!" L shouted.

"Ryu- L.. WH-"

"Shut UP!"

L and Light tuned to face a fucking furious-ass Beyond standing in the door way, his eyes sparkling with pure rage.

"B-Beyond!" Light choke out.

"I said SHUT UP!" Beyond growled, he turning to face L and walked up to him, grabbing him by the hem of his white shirt and throwing a heavy punch square on his face.

"You know nothing!" Beyond shouted, glaring at L, who stumbled backwards at the heavy blow, clutching his already bleeding nose, "Nothing at all! You don't know my plans for the future! You don't know me!Sure, you are the world's greatest detective; but here you are just any other pathetic human! L does** NOT** exist here, only L Lawliet does. So don't you **DARE** say, nor think of my future acts, Lawliet, for they are **ALL** wrong!" He exclaimed, furiously.

"...I-I" L stammered, "B-Beyond... I aplo-"

Beyond growled, once again and punched L in the face , interrupting his sentence.

"What part of 'Shut up', don't you understand? You know perfectly well that I **HATE** repeating myself, Lawliet! **DO NOT TEST ME!** So shut up, before I sew your mouth shut, you tramp! You hear me, Asshole?" Beyond shouted, kicking the detective harshly in the ribs before turning and walking out the metal door.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa. Violence. And this is just the beginning, people! Whoa, haven't updated in a LONG time! :O I thank my reviews, for telling me to continue; mad eme feel so special. :'D**

**Please Review! ^^**


End file.
